And so, I fall
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Five prompt drabble collection with a different romantic pairing each drabble. For the Bi-Weekly Relay Race. Drabble 1: Sirius/Remus Drabble 2: James/Regulus Drabble 3: Walburga/Orion; 'I deserve the best because I am the best.'
1. The One

**A/N:** I've been wanting to write angst, and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out! Read/Follow/Review, if you enjoyed. This will be a five drabble prompt collection with a different pairing each chapter. :)

 **Summer Camp Challenge Forum:** Bi-Weekly Relay Race - prompt 1/5 ~ "Give me one good reason not to walk out that door."

 **Pairing the Character:** Week 3 - Sirius Black ~ Sirius/Remus

 **Word count:** 300

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _The One_

* * *

Numb.

That's what he felt. Ever since the break up, it was as if he were treading in murky waters, lost. Everything was an automatic function to him.

Wake up, attend class, eat, and sleep.

If it weren't for the purple bruises under his eyes which contrasted against his too pale skin, nobody would notice a thing.

The memories from that night replayed every time he closed his eyes. They were so vivid; it felt like it was happening all over again.

" _I used to think you were the One! How foolish was I, Sirius?" The usually kind man spat, his amber eyes filled with anger and disgust. Emotions Sirius had put there. He could feel dread rising in his stomach as Remus turned away, arms crossed. "Give me one good reason not to walk out that door."_

" _I am!" Sirius protested, risking a step towards Remus who still refused to meet Sirius' eyes while he snorted in disgust. "We are so right for each other, Rem. I admit I messed up badly, and I'm really so—"_

" _No, you're not. If you were, you would've kept quiet." Remus tightened the grip on his arms. "You didn't just mess up, Sirius. That was my life, my secret, my fear for Merlin's sake, just so you could use it for your petty revenge. You. Did. Not. Mess. Up." Sirius winced at how dangerously low Remus' voice went._

" _You. Fucked. Up."_

 _Sirius' throat closed painfully and his heat sped up. A bead of sweat ran down his face. "I-I, don't know why I did it. You have to beli—"_

" _I'm done," Remus snapped, his eyes finally meeting Sirius' with a cold, cruel glare. "Didn't your mother teach you that saying 'sorry' doesn't always work?"_

"I'm sorry," he repeated once more to empty space.


	2. Together

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** June Funfair Event - The Dunk Tank ~ For WolfWinks: James/Regulus, (word) strength

 **Prompt 2/5:** (Dialogue) "I can handle it."

 **Word count:** 297

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Together_

* * *

"You. Fucking. _Idiot_!" James hissed, drawing his wand immediately on Regulus' arrival. James Potter was angry. No, he was absolutely furious _and_ it was all the other man's fault. Regulus let down his hood as he made it to the top steps of the Astronomy Tower. "A note? You thought that a note was the easiest way to end things, Black?"

James felt a pang of guilt when a look of hurt appeared on Regulus' face. For Merlin's sake, he _knew_ that none of this was really Regulus' fault. It was just unfortunate circumstances that they were born in this era.

"I did it to protect you, James," Regulus whispered softly, his voice breaking as he uttered his lover, no, ex-lover's name. "Don't you see how dangerous it is? Even meeting here is compromising your safety."

He couldn't believe what Regulus was saying. He let out a loud snort. "Are you serious? And, no, I don't mean your brother," he deadpanned, rubbing his temples. "I like the risk, Regulus. I can handle it."

"James," he whispered, his eyes wide with fear, "this is something big."

"Please, nothing is going to stop me from bei—"

"—I'm a Death Eater," Regulus blurted out, clutching his left arm. "I have the Dark Mark."

"Oh." James staggered backwards as he felt his strength leave his body. " _Oh_."

"I'm sorry," Regulus whispered, his eyes tearing up. "I'm only putting you in danger."

James shook his head and grabbed Regulus' hand. "This is a war, Reg. I'm already in danger, anyway." He grinned, pressing a kiss to Regulus' knuckles. "At least, I'll be in danger _with_ a dangerously attractive boyfriend."

Regulus let out a shaky laugh. "You think we can get through this?"

James gave Regulus a chaste kiss. "I know we can."


	3. Worthy

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** June Funfair Event - The Dunk Tank ~ Sophie: Walburga/Orion

 **Prompt 3/5:** (word) Silk

 **Word count:** 217

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Worthy_

* * *

 _I_ _deserve the best because I am the best._

Walburga quietly repeated this mantra in her head when another sodding idiot asked her to Hogsmeade. She smiled politely, just as she was taught to, and declined. There was no way in Merlin that she was going to Hogsmeade with a sixth year who looked as if he hadn't hit puberty yet.

"Miss Walburga," Orion Black said as he made his way toward the boy's dormitory, "I hope you have a lovely evening."

Walburga laughed airily, fluttering her eyelashes. Her second cousin was tall with black, long hair and intense eyes. He had quite the body on him. "You too, Orion. Though, it would be better if I was asked to Hogsmeade." She sighed. "Unfortunately, no one has bothered to ask me."

 _No one worthy that is._

Orion cocked a brow. "That won't do at all. Will you allow me to accompany you to Hogsmeade?"

Walburga feigned surprise before nodding slowly. "I'd love that." she replied coolly, hiding her smirk behind her hand.

Walburga could already make out her future. She would marry a respectable man—Orion Black would do better than fine—and be dressed in the finest of silk, as she stood on the top of the social ladder.

 _I deserve the best because I am the best._


End file.
